


Suprise!

by liquidheartbeats



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Romance, non smut, tame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:24:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9089380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquidheartbeats/pseuds/liquidheartbeats
Summary: Since it's Christmas Eve, I decided to take a trip out from Smutville to write a tamer short story from Iris' POV.  Hope you like it!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @liquidheartbeats.tumblr.com

I was late, nearly three weeks. 

"This is not happening!" I said aloud from our bathroom.

"What's that, Iris." Barry asked from our connected bedroom.

"Oh, oh nothing!" I shouted. "Be out in a minute!"

"Your period's late because of stress." I whispered aloud three times.

With each repetition, I believed the words less and less.

Barry and I had gotten carried away after the Holiday party at Joe's and it took me three full days to realize that we'd forgotten to use a condom. I think I was in so much shock from getting a friggin' house for Christmas that my mind wasn't functioning properly.

I honestly don't think Barry even realizes. If he does, he's just really good at hiding his fear.

I, on the other hand, have been torturing myself with the am-I or aren't-I? I can't face taking a pregnancy test yet, because I am not ready to know for sure.

Not to mention, the odds definitely weren't in my favor. Barry was the first man I had been with since Eddie died, so I hadn't been on birth control in months.

"With my luck, he probably has like super sperm or something." I said as I examined my boobs in the mirror, forgetting Barry was right next door.

The next thing I knew, I heard a knock at the door. "Iris, who the hell are you talking to in there?"

"No one, babe! I'm just practicing interview questions for my next feature."

When I emerged from the bathroom, Barry wasn't there..

"Thank God." I don't think I could have hid my disappointment so I appreciated the minute alone to put on my poker face.

"There you are, babe."" Barry had a wide grin plastered across his face. "I made us lunch."

"Aww, that's so sweet, Barry." I forced a smile.

"After you, love," He motioned for me to come into the kitchen.

"You made dad's Chili?" I said alarmingly.

The smell was absolutely putrid and I felt like I was going to vomit. Thankfully, Barry had allowed me to walk in front of him, so he couldn't see the look of disgust on my face.

"Yeah, I finally decided to take a crack at the recipe. I remember how much you loved it when we were kids."

"Yuummmmm," I said through clenched teeth.

The truth of that matter is that I never actually liked Joe's chili, but he was so dang proud of it, so I had to pretend to enjoy it. Just like I would have to do with Barry.

"Yeah, It's stuffed with hot peppers, sausage, beans and tons and tons of cheese. Oh, and a few shots of Tabasco!"

With every ingredient he listed on his fingers, my stomach sank further into my body.  
.  
"Here you go, baby," Barry sat a rather large bowl of chili in front of me. "Taste it."

"Right now?"

"Of course! It's not nearly as good when it's cold." Barry was literally giddy.

"I--um, alright." There was no getting out of it. He'd worked so hard.

I downed a big spoon of the runny, greasy chili and before I could process the taste, I could feel my stomach twisting in on itself and my throat preparing for expulsion. Barry realized it before

I did, because he sped away to bring me the trash can.

"I followed the directions exactly, I swear," He said as he held my hair out of the way for me.  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
When I returned from the brushing my teeth, Barry was sitting at the table. He was obviously disappointed and I felt like kicking myself.

"I knew that my chili wouldn't be as good as Joe's, but I didn't think that it would make you throw up."

"Oh, no babe. There's nothing wrong with you cooking." I rubbed his back and kissed his cheek.

His frown didn't falter. "Then what is it? Are you sick."

"No."

"Oh, so it is my cooking. Great."

"No, babe." I took in a deep breath. "I think I'm pregnant."

Silence spread across the room.

"Pregnant? How, --what?"

 

 

 

 

 

"Well, Barry when a man and--"

"I-I know how, Iris. I mean, we used a condom."

"Actually, we didn't, Barry. I didn't realize it until a while after but we didn't use anything."

"Oh, so that's why it felt so good."

I tried to stifle my laughter and playfully punched him in the arm. "This is no time for jokes, Barry."

"Just trying to lighten the mood but okay, I'll be serious."

"Thank you."

"So, Is that why you took so long in the bathroom? Because you were worried?"

"Well, yeah. I'm in no way ready to be a mother. I'm just getting started in my career and--

"And what?

"Nothing." I sighed. I didn't want to alarm him.

Barry took my hands and looked me right in the eye. "No more secrets. That's what we promised each other, right?"

I nodded in agreement.

"And what, Iris"

"What if I turn out like my mother did? I couldn't live with myself if I screwed up our child like --  
"Enough of that. " His tone was firm. "Iris, you could never be like your mother. You know why? You have two very important things that your mother didn't have, unfortunately."

"What?

"Ample love and support. From me. From Joe. From Wally. From our friends. You're already a better woman than she ever could have been and I know that, if you're pregnant, you will be a great mother as well.."

"Barry-

"And no matter what happens, I'm going to be here for you, Iris. I've always dreamed of having a family with you,." he smiled. "Granted, I didn't think that it would happen this soon, but if it does that just means more happiness sooner."

"Do you really mean that, baby?

"Of course I do."

"This is why I love you, Barry Allen.

"Well, there are a million reasons why I love you, Iris West—and now you might have given me one more."


End file.
